Lux
Summary Born to the prestigious Crownguards, the paragon family of Demacian service, Luxanna was destined for greatness. She grew up as the family’s only daughter, and she immediately took to the advanced education and lavish parties required of families as high profile as the Crownguards. As Lux matured, it became clear that she was extraordinarily gifted. She could play tricks that made people believe they had seen things that did not actually exist. She could also hide in plain sight. Somehow, she was able to reverse engineer arcane magical spells after seeing them cast only once. She was hailed as a prodigy, drawing the affections of the Demacian government, military, and citizens alike. As one of the youngest women to be tested by the College of Magic, she was discovered to possess a unique command over the powers of light. The young Lux viewed this as a great gift, something for her to embrace and use in the name of good. Realizing her unique skills, the Demacian military recruited and trained her in covert operations. She quickly became renowned for her daring achievements; the most dangerous of which found her deep in the chambers of the Noxian High Command. She extracted valuable inside information about the Noxus-Ionian conflict, earning her great favor with Demacians and Ionians alike. However, reconnaissance and surveillance was not for her. A light of her people, Lux's true calling was the League of Legends, where she could follow in her brother’s footsteps and unleash her gifts as an inspiration for all of Demacia. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A Name: Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard, the Lady of Luminosity Origin: League of Legends Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Likely late teens to mid 20's) Classification: Human, Infiltrator, Mage, Spy Powers and abilities: Magic, Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability, and endurance, Light Manipulation, Barrier Creating, Immobilization, Telekinesis (her wand), Invisibility, Master Spy and Infiltrator, Illusion Creation, Can copy spells by seeing them once Attack Potency: At least Room Level+, possibly higher Speed: At least Supersonic (Many weaker champions have been shown to keep pace with bullets), likely up to High Hypersonic (Super Galaxy Rumble could massively outspeed his own giant drill rockets in space), possibly higher with Inspire/Defiance, with at least Massively Hypersonic reactions (Can dodge Kennen's lightning magic), Light Speed Attack Speed (With Final Spark; attack is delayed but there is no visible projectile as it hits all targets in the same time) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Building Level (Can trade blows with Lissandra and other powerful champions), likely higher with Prismatic Barrier activated Stamina: Superhuman Range: Hundreds meters with magic Standard Equipment: Wand, Starting/Essential Items (Doran's Ring, Sorcerer's Shoes, Athene's Unholy Grail, Rabadon's Deathcap, Warding Totem, Health Potions 2) Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Has a limited supply of mana with which to cast spells, her spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Both are highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes; for instance, Ekko is shown to be able to use his ultimate ability in rapid succession in his cinematic) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Basic attack: Lux fires slow magical beam of light, that deals physical damage and can trigger Illumination. Illumination: Lux's offensive abilities mark all affected enemies with light energy for 6 seconds. Her basic attacks and Final Spark consume the mark, dealing additional magic damage. Light Binding: Lux releases a sphere of light in a line that deals magic damage to the first two enemies hit and immobilize them for 2 seconds. Prismatic Barrier: Lux throws out her wand in a line, shielding herself and allied champions in its path for 3 seconds. Lux's wand then returns to her, reapplying the shield to all allied champions it passes through and herself. This refreshes Prismatic Barrier's original shield, but does not stack with it. Lucent Singularity: Lux sends an anomaly of twisted light to the target area, slowing nearby enemies and granting sight of the area around it for up to 5 seconds. At the end of the duration or if Lucent Singularity is activated again, the singularity detonates, dealing magic damage to all enemies in the area. Final Spark: '''After gathering energy for 0.5 seconds, Lux fires a giant laser in a line that deals magic damage to all enemies hit and briefly reveals them and the surrounding area. '''Invisibility: It is stated that Lux can use her light manipulation to become invisible, but the limit of this is unknown. Illusion Creation: Lux has shown to be able to make people see things that aren't really there, but the extent to which she can use this is unknown. Spell Copying: Lux has been shown to be able to copy almost any spell just by seeing it used once. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:League of Legends Category:Light Users Category:Magic User Category:Invisibility Users Category:Spies Category:Telekinesis Category:Forcefield Users Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans